Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Karena suatu kesalahan, Jiwa Levy berada di dalam tubuh Gajeel. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Karena keselahan, jiwa Levy masuk ke tubuh Gajeel.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro-sensei, kalau punyaku~ akan kuubah jalan ceritanya XD

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, banyak dialog, dan hal buruk lainnya.

**Pairing:** Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden

Halo minna~ ini adalah fic kedua Shinji di fandom Fairy Tail ini XD Kali ini pair yang akan Shinji gunakan adalah Gajeel dan Levy. Entah mengapa Shinji berpikir kalau kisah yang berlangsung di dalam fic ini hanya cocok pada pair ini. Mudah-mudahan para Authors dan Readers sekalian menyukai karya Shinji yang satu ini. Pesan dari Shinji, kalau sudah baca diriview ya :D Tapi, memang susah dapet review T_T# miskin review.

Yap! Jangan berlama-lama, langsung baca saja….

_Happy Reading_ –

**.**

**Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Negara Fiore, tepatnya di kota Magnolia, dimana terdapat guild yang disebut dengan Fairy Tail. Di Guild tersebut, terdapat seorang dengan jenis kelamin perempuan sedang mencoba penemuan barunya.

"Haa~ akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi ini harus di tes dulu, jadi, siapa yang jadi kelinci percobaannya ya?" Tanya Levy berpikir melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kucing!" sesaat Happy, Charla, dan Lily menengok.

"Apakah kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Lily penasaran.

"Tidak, mungkin kau hanya salah dengar" jawab Charla.

"Aye!" lanjut Happy.

Kembali ke tempat Levy…

"Aku tak menemukan kucing, oh ya! Happy, Charla, dan Lily kan kucing! Ah~ membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalu mereka benar-benar mencari kelinci percobaanku. Kalau begitu aku coba pada hewan yang lainnya saja deh"

Levy pergi mencari kelinci percobaan di luar guild, Setelah Levy mencari-cari, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan kelinci percobaan tersebut. Mungkin setiap hewan yang ada merasakan hawa yang aneh, makanya mereka semua bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya. Karena tetap tidak menemukannya, akhirnya Levy memutuskan untuk kembali ke guild.

Sesampainya di guild, Levy duduk di salah satu bangku dibagian luar guild. Percobaan yang bebrbentuk ramuan tersebut ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Gajeel muncul dan mengambil ramuan tersebut. Diminumnya ramuan tersebut sampai habis tak ada sisa.

"Gajeel! Jangan diminum!" teriak Levy

Whusss~ Tapi sudah terlambat, ramuan tersebut sudah di minum Gajeel sampai habis.

"Ha? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Gajeel yang tak mendengar ucapan Levy.

"Kau, padahal sudah kuberi tahu" ucap Levy menutup mata dan pingsan ditempat.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gajeel melihat Levy yang hilang kesadarannya. Tiba-tiba Jet dan Droy datang dan melihat Levy yang sudah pingsan, mereka terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Levy~" teriak mereka.

**_ Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel _**

**.**

**.**

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Levy?" Tanya Jet dengan nada marah dicampur khawatir.

"Ya! Kenapa Levy bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini?" lanjut Droy tak ada bedanya dengan Jet. Tapi saat itu, Gajeel sudah membawa Levy pergi dari mereka…

"Eits… kemana dia?" Tanya Droy kaget melihat mereka yang sudah menghilang.

"Kemana ya?" Tanya Jet balik.

Ternyata sekarang Gajeel sudah berada di dalam rumah Levy. Tubuh Levy ia letakkan di kasur, lalu Gajeel memanggil penyihir medis. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya penyihir medis itu telah sampai di rumah Levy. Langsung saja penyihir medis itu memeriksa….

"Jadi, apa penyakinya?" Tanya Gajeel menanyakan apa penyakit sebenarnya.

"Berapa lama dia seperti ini?"

"10 jam, makanya aku memanggilmu kesini, karena memang sudah terlalu lama" jawab Gajeel dengan ketusnya.

"Ternyata benar"

"Apaan yang benar"

"Ini bukan sebuah penyakit, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Karena, jiwanya telah hilang dari dalam tubuhnya"

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Jiwanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, dengan kata lain tubuhnya tidak memiliki jiwa. Tapi tenang saja, dia masih punya kesempatan hidup. Mungkin kalau jiwanya tak kembali selama satu bulan, ia akan meninggal"

"Apa! Meninggal!"

"ya, sebaiknya kau segera mencari jiwanya yang menghilang itu"

"Sial!"

Penyihir medis itu keluar dari rumah Levy. Didepan pintu ia bertemu dengan dua orang. "Apa disini ada orang?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Ya, apa kau temannya? Jika iya, sebaiknya kalian membantu mencari" jawabnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti?"

"Sama" ternyata kedua orang tersebut adalah Droy dan Jet.

Droy dan Jet masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, dan melihat Levy yang terbaring di kasur dan Gajeel yang sedang tidur di sofa. Karena penasaran apa yang telah terjadi, mereka berniat membangunkan Gajel. Tapi sangat sulit untuk membangunkan Gajeel rupanya. Sudah diteriaki tetap tidak bangun, di sirem air pun masih belum juga bangun.

"Dia kebo juga ya" celetus Droy.

"Ya, kalau gitu kita bangunkan Levy saja yuk!" ajak Jet.

"Ayo!" jawab Droy berbinar-binar.

Mereka sekarang menuju ke tempat Levy berada. Saat mereka memulai untuk membangunkan Levy, tapi kelihatnnya mereka tak sejahat itu untuk membangunkannya. Ya~ tapi tetap saja mereka mau membangunkan Levy. Mereka menggoyangkan tubuh Levy, tapi Levy nya tak bangun. Tubuhnya memang tidak bangun, tapi jiwanyalah yang telah terbangun.

'_Hoam~ nyenyak sekali aku tidur. Lho, sejaka kapan aku berada dirumah? Oh ya! Tadi Gajeel meminum ramuan itu! Apa sekarang aku ada didalam tubuhnya?'_ Levy melihat sekelilingnya.

'_Jet! Droy! Lalu, Aku! Wah~ ternyata Aku benar-benar ada didalam tubuhnya. Sebaiknya aku bangunkan dia. Gajeel, apa kau mendengarku? Kalau iya bangun! Ada Droy sama Jet tuh'_

"Hoam~ Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Levy? Apa salah denger ya? Loh! Hei kalian? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Gajeel yang bingung melihat keberadaan rumah mereka dirumah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jet

"Ya" jawab Gajeel.

"Hei, kenapa dengan Levy? Kok kami bangunin tapi nggak bangun-bangun sih?" sekarang Droy yang bertanya.

"Katanya, jiwa dia telah menghilang. Dia masih hidup, tapi hanya tak sadar saja. Maksudku, dia akan seperti ini terus jika jiwannya tidak kembali. Setelah satu bulan masih seperti ini, dia akan meninggal" cerita Gajeel.

'_APA!'_

"APA!" teriak Jet dan Droy berbarengan.

"Tunggu! Teriakan kalian keras sekali. Terus siapa diantara kalian yang tadi teriaknya kaya perempuan?" Tanya Gajeel pada mereka, tapi mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'_Aneh' _batin Gajeel.

"Yap! Droy, kita harus mencari jiwa Levy yang menghilang itu!"

"Benar! Kita harus menyelamatkan Levy"

'_Droy, Jet, Kalian…'_

Droy dan Jet menengok kea rah Levy.

"Apa kau tadi mendengar Levy memanggil?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Tapi Levy masih belum sadar"

"Mungkin hanya perasaan"

Setelah itu Jet dan Droy langsung lari dari tempat itu untuk mencari jiwa Levy yang telah menghilang itu. Tapi mereka tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Karena, jiwa itu bentuknya tembus pandang dan tak terhilat, tak dapat tersentuh juga. Sangat sulit mencari jiwa Levy yang hilang entah kemana.

Di rumah Levy~

"Hei kau!" panggil Gajeel. Kau yang dimaksud Gajeel adalah Levy.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak bangun? Padahal dari tadi aku mendengar suaramu. Tidak mungkin kau sedang tidur kan?" ucap Gajeel mendekat pada Levy yang terbaring. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari Levy, yang Ia lakukan hanyalah terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Tak usah berpura-pira, aku mendengar suaramu tadi" lanjut Gajeel.

'_Bodoh! Baka!'_

"Tuh kan, Aku mendengar suaramu. Tapi kau terlihat tidak bicara ya? Mulutmu tak bergerak sama sekali"

'_Bodoh, itu karena aku berada di dalam tubuhmu'_

Diam~ Diam sedang melanda. Entah mengapa Gajeel tidak bisa teriak. Mau, tapi tidak bisa?

"Aku mau teriak, tapi kok nggak bisa ya?" Tanya Gajeel pada dirinya.

'_Mungkin karena aku' _jawab Levy.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Gajeel.

'_Entahlah' _ jawab Levy kedua kalinya.

"Aku mau tau, kenapa jiwamu ada di dalam tubuhku?"

'_Kau ingat, saat kau meminum minuman yang ada di sebelahku?'_

"Ya"

'_Itu bukan minuman biasa, itu sebenarnya ramuan'_

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa?"

'_Tadinya mau aku coba pada hewan. Tapi kamunya sudah minum duluan'_

"Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tau?"

'_Aku sudah kasih tau, tapi kamu malah nggak mendengarnya'_

"Oh, suara kecilmu itu ya?"

'_Apanya kecil? Aku sudah teriak!'_

"Oh, mungkin suaramu jadi kecil karena ada angina. Kau tau kan, yang 'Whusss' itu loh"

'_Ya, aku tau'_

"Karena kamu yang membuatnya, pastinya kamu punya penawarnya kan?"

'_Aku belum sempat membuatnya'_

"Apa! Jadi kau akan terus berada di dalam tubuhku sampai kamu berhasil membuat penawarnya?"

'_Ya, sepertinya begitu'_

Berakhirlah dialog yang begitu panjang ini~

Diam, mereka sedang berpikir. Tumben-tumbenan Gajeel mau berpikir? Kali ini mereka sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar jiwa Levy bisa keluar dari dalam tubuh Gajeel. Bagaimana caranya Gajeel bisa membuat penawarnya dengan kapasitas otak yang seperti itu?

'_Perpustakaan! Ya, kita akan kesana'_

"Ngapain kesana? Dari kecil aku selalu menjauhi tempat yang banyak bukunya seperti itu!"

'_Tentu saja mencari buku penawarnya. Aku ingat, sebelum aku membuat ramuan ini...'_

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

__ Levy P.O.V __

_Aku sedang membaca di perpustakaan, lalu aku menemukan buku yang sangat menarik. Judulnya, 'Ramuan untuk membuat Jiwa kita masuk ke tubuh lain'. Tentu saja aku tertarik dengan hal yang begituan. Langsung saja aku baca buku itu, ternyata memang benar-benar bikin aku mau mencobanya. Aku mau mencatatnya, tapi aku tidak membawa kertas dan bullpen. Lalu aku minjem ke pengunjung yang ada disana._

'_Pak, boleh minta kertas dan minjam bullpen gak?' tanyaku dengan sopan kepada yang lebih tua._

'_Oh, boleh! Emangnya mau catat apa dek?'_

'_Ini!' teriakku semangat sambil menunjukkan halaman yang akan kucatat_

'_Oh, tapi ingat, kalau sudah membuat ramuan tersebutjangan lupa buat juga penawarnya. Buku tentang penawarnya ada di rak…'_

_~ FLASHBACK END ~_

'_Tunggu dulu! Aku lupa ada dimana buku tersebut!' teriakku, karena aku memang benar-benar lupa. Tidak, tepatnya aku tidak mendengar ucapan pria tersebut karena keasikan mencatat. Gawaaat!_

"Kamu ini gimana sih! Kalau tak ada bukunya, bagaimana kita bisa membuat penawarnya?" _Gajeel sepertinya tidak menerima kalau aku tidak tau dimana buku penawarnya. Mungkin bagi dia, aku hanya akan menjadi beban saja._

'_Ya udah, kita ke perpustakaan saja dulu, mungkin nanti disana aku bisa mengingat dimana buku tersebut berada'_

__ End of Levy P.O.V __

Langsung saja mereka menuju ke Perpustakaan,

Sesampainya disana, Gajeel bertemu dengan Cana. Cana heran melihat Gajeel ke perpustakaan.

"Gajeel, ngapain kau kesini? Tumben-tumbenan kau ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Cana. Soalnya baru satu kali Gajeel ke perpustakaan dan itupun sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Gajeel dengan kasar dan langsung masuk ke perpustakaan.

'_Gomen ne, Cana'_

Cana yang tadinya mau pulang, terhenti karena mendengar suara Levy~

"Levy?" Cana menengok ke belakang, tapi tak ada orangnya. "Apa cuma salah dengar ya?" Tanya Cana dan langsung balik ke rumahnya..

Perpustakaan~

"Ayo, jadi apakah kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Gajeel melihat sekeliling.

'_Belum, tunggu sebentar' _Jawab Levy mengingat-ingat.

"Cepatlah"

'_Sabar dong'_ Levy terus mengingatnya, tapi belum juga dapat mengingat dimana buku tersebut berada. Sudah hamper satu jam mereka disana hanya untuk menunggu Levy mengingat.

"Kamu bisa ingat gak sih! Aku tak punya waktu hanya untuk menunggumu!"

'_Benar, aku hanya membuat Gajeel repot saja. Padahal aku mau membantu, tapi malah membuatnya tambah susah' _batin Levy dalam hati.

"Kau tidak membuatku repot kok" ucap Gajeel tiba-tiba.

'_eh?'_

"Aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu"

'_Jadi kau bisa menengarnya? Kalau begitu aku harus berhati-hati kalau mengucapkan sesuatu saat di dalam hatiku!'_

"Ya, Ya, jadi, apa kau sudah mengingatnya sekarang?"

'_Belum'_

"Hah~ harus berapa lama lagi kita berada di sini?"

"Rak 10 baris 16 buku 45. Buku yang kalian cari ada disana"

'_Ya! Rak 10 baris 16 buku 45. Ada disana! Dari mana kau tau Gajeel? Lalu, kok suaramu berbeda?"_

"Nggak, tadi bukan aku yang bilang. Tapi pria di sebelahku ini" Gajeel menengok , tapi…

'_Nggak ada orangnya Gajeel!'_

"Iya ya? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Karena sudah mengetahui dimana tempat buku tersebut berada, langsung saja Gajeel menuju tempat tersebut. Tapi yang dilakukan Gajeel hanya berputar di tempat yang sama.

"Kayanya kita udah lewatin ini ya?"

'_Kau ketauan~ nggak pernah ke perpustakaan kan?' ledek Levy._

"Memang, kalau gitu aku Tanya ke orang itu dulu deh"

Gajeel langsung menuju orang yang akan ia tanyakan dimana rak 10 itu..

"Hei, yang mana rak 10?" Tanya Gajeel pada orang yang sedang membaca buku. Karena tampang Gajeel yang menakutkan, orang tersebut malah lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Gajeel.

"Kok malah kabur sih?" Tanya Gajeel yang ternyata tidak menyadari bahwa orang tersebut kabur karena tampangnya.

'_Hihihi' _tawa Levy.

"Apanya yang lucu"

'_Kau tau, orang itu kabur karena tampangmu yang menakutkan. Makanya, hilangkan saja sedikit keseramanmu itu'_ jelas Levy.

"Kalau aku memang menakutkan, kok saat kita bertemu kamu tidak kabur seperti orang tadi?"

'_Iya ya, mungkin karena aku sudah mengenalmu! Kita ini kan teman!'_

"Oh, ternyata itu alasannya. Tapi, tampangku sudah sejak lahir memang seperti ini"

'_Ya, memang ada alasan lain? Memang, tampang orang tidak bisa diubah. Oh ya, rak 10 ada di sebelah baratmu tuh'_

"Deket banget!"

'_Jangan teriak, kau tak tau ya kalau di perpustakaan tak boleh berisik. Oh ya, ada satu lagi, dari tadi kamu dikira orang gila karena ngomong sendiri'_

"Apa!#melihat sekeliling# benar juga, tuh orang pada liatin aku. Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari tadi sih!"

'_Lucu aja ngeliatnya'_

"Mending cari bukunya aja deh"

Gajeel langsung menuju rak 10, lalu dia melihat baris 16. Karena tinggi, Gajeel memanjat untuk mengambilnya. Padahal ada tangga disebelahnya, tapi Gajeel malah memanjang seperti cicak. Dia Bagaikan cicak yang sedang menempelkan dirinya pada rak buku. Sekarang Gajeel sudah sampai di baris 16, langsung saja Gajeel menuju buku ke 45. Setelah mendapatkannya, Gajeel melompat dari ketinggian tersebut. Sukses pendaratan? Ya! Tapi ia telah menimbulkan korban. Apa korbannya? Kursi yang berada di bawahnya telah hancur!

'_Gajeel, Kau menghancurkan kursi perpustakaan'_

"Bodo ah, kalau gitu langsung ke rumahmu saja"

Gajeel langsung berlari menuju rumah Levy, sesampai di rumah Levy, Gajeel langsung duduk di kursi dan meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja. Setelah itu, Gajeel membuka buku tersebut.

'_Hal 399' _Levy memberitahu dimana halaman letak penawarnya berada.

"Baiklah~" Gajeel membuka halaman 399 dengan tepat.

'_Disini untuk membuat penawarna diperlukan tiga jenis bahan. Yaitu, Daun Keberuntungan yangbberada di taman pemakaman raja-raja kuno. Yang kedua, Bunga Edelweis yang berada di puncak Gunung Fuji. Yang terakhir, Batu Berlian yang terdapat di sungai keramat. Tempatnya lumayan berbahaya juga ya, apa kau bisa kesana?'_

"Tentu saja! Apa yang tak bisa kulakukan?"

"_Ya, tapi kau hatus tetap hati-hati. Walaupun tubuh kamu hanya sendirian, tapi jiwa kamu tidak sendirian kita bersama. Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel"_

"Hmm, aku mengerti"

'_Kalau gitu kita berangkatna besok!'_

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selsai juga~ nah, ini Chapter pertamanya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Shinji akan melanjutkan chapter keduanya kalau Shinji bisa mengupdate fic XD Shinji udah coba-coba kemaren, dan hasilnya bisa! Akhirnya bisa juga Shinji membuat fic Multi-chap \(0)/ BANZAI! Tapi sekarang masih bisa nggak ya?

Yap! Pokonya cukup sekian saja, Silakan kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian kalian tumpahkan di kotak di bawah ini...

_**Kotak Riview **__**–**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Sekian,

Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel _**

chap. 2

Halo minna~ senang sekali Shinji dapat melanjutkan chapter kedua ini. Apakah ada yang menunggu ya? Arigatou kalau ada yang menunggu chapter yang kedua Daripada berlama-lama, mending langsung baca saja!

_~ Happy Reading ~_

-Cerita sebelumnya-

Shinji"Cerita sebelumnya"

Levy"Aku membuat ramuan lalu Gajeel meminumnya"

Gajeel"Betul, jadinya sekarang dia berada di dalam tubuhku"

Shinji"Yap!"

Levy"Lalu tubuhku sekarang terbaring di dalam kasur rumahku"

Gajeel"Kami pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemukan penawarnya melalui bukunya"

Shinji"Benar! ngangguk kepala.

Levy"Ya, tapi entah mengapa aku lupa dimana buku itu"

Gajeel"Kau bukan lupa, tapi memang tidak mendengarnya"

Shinji"Benar tuh kata Gajeel"

"Levy"Tau ah, Setelah itu kami langsung menuju ke tempat yang berada tiga bahan tersebut"

Shinji"Levy, itu bukan di cerita sebelumnya. Tapi di chapter kedua ini"

Gajeel"Hei Kau! Kenapa jadi kami yang menceritakan cerita sebelumnya!"

Shinji"Bukanmya kalian yang nyosor begitu aja ya?"

Gajeel"Oh ya?"

Levy"Kalau gitu langsung saja ke chapter kedua! Selamat membaca"

**_ Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel _**

Langsung saja mereka menuju ke tempat yang pertama, Taman Pemakaman Raja-Raja Kuno. Dimana tempat beradanya daun keberuntungan yang sedang mereka cari. Sesampainya di pemakaman tersebut, Gajeel masuk ke dalamnya. Tampang pemakaman itu suram, menakutkan, sepi, dan banyak binatang berwarna hitamnya. Semuanya bewarna hitam, walaupun masih siang, tapi berada di dalamnya tetap menyeramkan.

"Tau gak? Disini kita tidak sendirian loh, tapi banyak yang menemani" ucap Gajeel menakut-takuti Levy.

'_Tau, seperti kucing hitam itu, kelelawar, laba-laba, burung hantu, dan hewan lainnya. Lalu… Hantu! Gajeel! Kita lari!' _teriak Levy memperingati Gajeel karena ada hantu di depan mereka.

"Tenang saja, mana mungkin ada hantu didunia ini. Sisa tonjok.." ucap Gajeel terhenti, karena saat sudah menonjok orang yang mau ditonjok, tapi malah tak tersentuh…

"Hantu!" teriak Gajeel pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Lari~ terus berlari, menjauhi hantu yang tadi ditemui. Tak tau arah mana yang mereka lalui, pokoknya terus aja berlari.

'_Gajeel! Jangan lari terus, nanti kapan cari Daun Keberuntungan itu?' _ucap Levy mengagetkan Gajeel. Akhirnya Gajeel pun tersadar dari lariannya itu.

"Oh iya, Aku sampai lupa. Untung kamu tadi kasih tau Aku"

'_Kalau gitu, langsung cari saja ya'_

"Baiklah"

Pencarian pun dilaksanakan, putar-putar pemakaman. Makam yang bertuliskan nama-nama raja banyak sekali. Gajeel berjalan menuju makam Raja pertama, disana kaki Gajeel tergores batu yang tajam. Tapi tak merasakan apa-apa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

'_Aww' _ringis Levy.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sakit?" Tanya Gajeel menanyakan keadaan Levy.

'_Kakiku sakit' _jawab Levy memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Kok bisa sakit? Tunggu! Ada luka di kakiku. Mungkin gara-gara kena batu tajam yang ada di sebelah sana. Tapi kok aku nggak kerasa sakit ya? Malah kamu yang merasakan sakit"

'_Aku tidak tau'_

"Mungkin, setiap sakit yang kurasakan akan berpindah ke jiwa kamu. Jadi, kalau aku terluka, kau yang akan merasakannya"

'_Mungkin saja'_

"Kalau begini, aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar tidak luka. Karena aku tidak mau kau merasakan sakit yang seharusnya aku rasakan" kata Gajeel.

__ Levy P.O.V __

_Aku terkesan dengan ucapannya itu. Walaupun aku sering dilindungi oleh Droy dan Jet, tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang mau melindungiku bahkan memperhatikan aku. Aku senang bisa bersama Gajeel untuk bebarapa hari ini. Walaupun aku lemah, tapi aku bersama dengan Gajeel. Jiwaku ada pada Gajeel, tentu saja aku akan jadi kuat._

'_Ya, kau memang harus melindungiku. Karena jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel' ucapku seketika. Tapi sepertinya Gajeel tak mendengarnya, karena dia sibuk mencari daun keberuntungan itu. Kali ini, aku merasakan kurang enak badan. Aku merasakan jiwaku sedang sakit saat ini._

'_Gajeel, apa kemaren-kemaren kau sakit?' tanyaku memastikan keadaannya._

"Ya, lusa aku demam" _jawabnya meyakinkanku kalau sebelumnya dia pernah sakit._

"Apa kambuh lagi?" _tanyanya mengagetkanku._

'_Ti- tidak' aku menjawabtidak karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Gajeel._

"Hei, tidak usah berbohong. Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku dapat membaca suara hatimu" _Aku lupa kalau Gajeel bisa membaca suara hatiku, aku jadi tidak bisa berbohong lagi deh._

"Kalau gitu, maafkan aku. Kau yang jadi merasakan sakit yang kurasakan" _ucapnya mengagetkanku. Mau apa lagi? Aku kaget karena baru kali ini aku mendengar Gajeel meminta maaf._

'_Ti- tidak apa-apa kok' jawabku untuk membuatnya tak bersalah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya melemah karena diriku yang lemah ini. Mungkin kata "Maaf" itu baru dia ucapkan kepadaku saja. Aku jadi merasa, bahwa aku yang sebenarnya membuat Gajeel repot._

__ End of Levy P.O.V __

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak merepotkanku" kata Gajeel tiba-tiba.

'_Tapi aku merasa, aku merepotkanmu' _Levy berbicara hal yang bersebrangan dengan Gajeel.

"Sudah, pokoknya kau tidak merepotkanku"

Mereka sekarang berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman tersebut. Disana mereka melihat daun keberuntungan tersebut. Suatu keberuntungan sekali, mereka tidak mendapatkan musibah yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkin karena ada daun keberuntungan di tengah-tengah pemakaman tersebut. Nah, sekarang waktunya Gajeel mengambil daun itu.

Setelah mengambilnya, tanah bergetar begitu dasyat. Tanah retak dan terbelah membentuk jurang yang sangat dalam. Mungkin kalau mereka jatuh, mereka akan sampai ke neraka.

'_Gajeel! Kita harus keluar dari tembat ini!'_

"Baiklah~"

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari Taman Pemakaman Raja-Raja kuno tersebut. Akhirnya dapat juga satu bahan, tapi baru selesai satu tempat, sudah menimbulkan luka. Bagaimana dengan tempat berikutnya?

'_Lukamu tak apa?'_

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Karena kamu yang merasakan sakit tersebut"

'_Ak…Aku tidak apa-apa kok'_

"Emangnya siapa yang nanya? Aneh! Lagian aku tidak peduli kok"

'_Gajeel~ Ba…'_

"Aku bercanda!"

'_BAKA!'_

"T- telingaku"

Karena Levy teriak, kuping Gajeel agak sedikit budek. Sulit untuk mendengar suara. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pastinya untuk saat ini Gajeel tak bisa mendengar. Apakah karena kucing Gajeel yang begitu lemah, atau suara Levy yang terlalu kencang.

"Levy… apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

'_Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok. Maunya sih aku menyerangmu, tapi karena hanya ada jiwaku saja aku jadi tak bisa menyerangmu'_

"Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu bodoh! Kau sudah membuatku tuli"

'_Apa! Jadi aku telah membuat Gajeel terluka? Apakah bisa sembuh?"_

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu"

'_Gajeel, Maaf"_

"Aku tau kau sedang meratapi kesalahanmu. Kamu ingat apa yang pernah kuucapkan? Aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu. Kalau telingaku tuli, aku masih bisa mendengarmu melalui suara hatimu. Begitupun kalau kau tak bisa berbicara lagi, aku akan mendengarmu berbicara melalui hatimu itu. Apa kau ingat?"

"_Ya, aku ingat"_

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa mendengarmu, tentu saja melalui suara hatimu itu"

'_Tenang saja, itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin kau akan tuli seperti itu selama dua hari"_

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur"

'_Ya'_

Baru saja selesai satu masalah, muncul satu masalah lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gajeel kalau ia tidak bisa mendengar seperti itu? Hanya bisa mendengar Levy saja tidak cukup, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada musuh yang datang. Apa Gajeel akan mengetahuinya?

Paginya~

"Kalau gitu, langsung kita berangkat ke Gunung Fuji untuk mengambil Bunga Edelweis tersebut!" teriak Gajeel.

'_Tidak bisa!'_

"Kenapa? Haa~ ternyata tidak enak tidak bisa mendengar suara sendiri"

'_Tenang Gajeel, aku akan menjadi telinga untukmu'_

"Makasih kalau gitu, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Gajeel berserta Levy yang berada di dalam tubuh Gajeel berjalan menuju Gunung Fuji untuk mengambil Bunga Edelweis. Dengan mudah? Tentu saja tidak! Di depan mata terbentang laut yang begitu luas. Bagaimana cara melewatinya? Pakai perahu? Tentu saja tidak! Tidak ada kendaraan sama sekali disana.

'_Gajeel, bagaimana cara kita melewati laut ini?'_

"Entahlah"

'_Apa kita harus berenang? Tapi tidak mungkin!'_

"Mungkin, kalau ada kucing itu kita bisa terbag"

'_Maksudmu Lily'_

"Ya, Lily"

"Aku disini"

Tiba-tiba Lily muncul dan menampakkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku mengikutimu terus, dan kau bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Udah gitu banyak kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu tidak seperti kata-kata yang biasanya kau ucapkan di guild" kata Lily panjang lebar.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Apa? Jadi kau sekarang tuli? Pantesan aja aku membuat suara aneh kau tidak menyadarinya" lanjut Lily.

"Dia bicara apa?" Tanya Gajeel pada Levy.

'_Lily bertanya, katanya kenapa kau sekarang tuli? Lalu, Lily tau mengapa kau tidak sadar saat dia membuat suara aneh'_

"Oh, itu karena jiwa seseorang yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Gara-gara dia teriak begitu keras, aku menjadi seperti ini"

"Oh, dia itu siapa?"

'_Dia itu siapa? Lily bertanya tuh'_

"Oh, Kau tau seorang gadis di guild? Dia itu rambutnya bewarna biru"

"Juvia? Levy? Wendy?"

'_Kurang tuh ciri-cirinya'_

"Terus dia selalu bersama dua orang yang bernama Jet dan Droy"

"Oh~ Levy!"

'_Lily udah berhasil menebak'_

"Nah~ benar!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Gajeel menceritakan semuanya kepada Lily, tentu saja dengan bantuan Levy. Shinji jadi kasihan melihatnya, Shinji kirimin alat pendengaran deh. Mungkin dia akan lebih bisa mendengar dengan jelas…

Gajeel"Loh, apa ini yang tiba-tiba muncul?"

Shinji"Alat pendengaran, biasanya digunakan untuk orang yang pendengarannya terganggu"

Gajeel"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa mendengarmu?"

Shinji"Aku berbicara melalui hati gituloh"

Gajeel"Sudah, bagaimana cara memakainya?"

Shinji"Tempelkan aja pada telingamu, gampang kan?"

Gajeel"Ya"

Shinji"Bagaimana?"

Gajeel"Jelas!"

Shinji"Bagus! Sekarang waktunya menghilang~"

Levy membangunkan Gajeel yang tadi tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Tentu Gajeel sekarang sudah bangun. Membuka mata, melihat sekeliling, mendengar suara gelombang yang begitu memukau.

"Aku sudah bisa mendengar!" teriak Gajeel dengan bangga.

"Oya?" Tanya Lily meremehkan.

'_Benarkah Gajeel?'_

"Ya! "

"Baguslah" kata Lily dengan bangga.

'_Jadi aku tak perlu menjadi telingamu lagi kan?'_

"Ya, kalau gitu, kau langsung saja membawa kami terbang melewati laut ini"

"Siap!"

Lily membentangkan sayapnya itu dan membawa Gajeel beserta Levy melewati laut yang luas itu. Tak ada halangan? Ya! Untuk sementara ini. Bagaimna kalau di Gunung tersebut ada bahaya yang mengancam?

.

.

.

"Ada yang mengincar bungaku rupanya~"

-_To Be Continue__

Hohoho~ selesai juga chapter dua. Apa kalian suka? Ya, kuharap begitu. Kalau gitu bagaimana pendapat kalian di chap dua ini? Kalau ada yang mau membaca kelanjutannya, silakan di chapter ketiga XD Tapi tunggu aku menyelesaikannya XD Cukup sekian saja dari Shinji. Saran, Kritik, pendapat, dan lainnya silakan ditumpahkan melalui kotak review di bawah ini.

Tapi kayanya fic yang sekarang lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya…

_**~Kotak Riview~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**v**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hohoho~ Akhirnya cahter 3 muncul juga XD Arigatou yang masih terus membaca ficku sampai disini. Makasih juga yang sudah meriview sebelumnya. Yap! Daripada berlama-lama mendingan langsung baca saja ya ^^

Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro-sensei tentunya XD

_~Happy Reading~_

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

Shinji: "Aku muncul!" #bangga

Gajeel: "Bangga? Cuma kasih alat pendengaran supaya aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas?"

Shinji: "Bangga dong"

Levy: "Kami ketemu Lily"

Lily: "Benar, dan aku heran mendengar Gajeel bicara hal yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya"

Shinji: "Mungkin Gajeel suka sama Levy XD"

Gajeel: "Haa?"

Levy: "Apa!"

Lily: "Sudah langsung baca saja deh"

**Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel**

Chap. 3

Mereka sekarang sedang menyebrangi laut tersebut dengan bantuan Lily tentunya. Terbang~ Ya, terbang melewati laut untuk sampai menuju tempat tujuan. Beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di Gunung Fuji , yap! Mereka telah sampai. Waktunya Lily kembali ke bentuk asalnya, tanpa sayap.

"Yap! Kita sudah sampai di Gunung yang kalian tuju. Sekarang, kita harus mencari kemana untuk menemukan bunga edelweis itu?" Tanya Lily yang belum tau dimana letak bunga edelweis tersebut.

"Di puncak" jawab Gajeel.

"Nona Levy" panggil Lily.

'_Ya?'_

"Ya? Katanya seperti itu" Gajeel mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Levy. Karena hanya Gajeel saja yang bisa mendengar Levy. Dan Lily tak bisa mendengar Levy, jadi harus Gajeel yang mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Levy kalau ada yang mau berbicara dengan Levy,

"Berapa batas waktu supaya kau bisa tetap hidup?" Tanya Lily.

'_Tunggu, Gajeel meminum ramuan buatanku tujuh hari yang lalu. Berarti sisa waktunya tiga minggu lagi' _jawab Levy.

"Katanya tiga minggu lagi" kata Gajeel memberitahukan apa yang diucapan Levy.

"Oh, kalau gitu kita masih punya waktu yang lama untuk mencari bahan-bahan tersebut. Karena aku merasakan akan ada firasat yang buruk yang akan terjadi" ucap Lily.

"Yah! Daripada berlama-lama, mendingan kita melanjutkan perjalana kita. Kalau tentang masalah yang akan terjadi, kita hadipi saja"

Langsung mereka menuju ke puncak gunung tersebut. Sampai di puncak, mereka mencari bunga yang mereka cari. Ketemu? Ketemu! Mereka mengambil bunga tersebut dan mau beranjak pergi. Dengan semudah itu? Tidak!

"Berani sekali kalian mengambil bunga tersayangku itu" kita sebut saja dia Mr. F

"Siapa itu?"

"Kalau kalian bertanya siapa itu, saya akan menjawabnya dengan tegas. Saya adalah Mr. F! F tersebut berasal dari Flower. Apa yang kau lakukan pada bungaku itu?" Mr. F mengambil bunganya dari genggaman Gajeel.

"Tentu saja mengambilnya!" jawab Gajeel mengambil bunga itu kembali.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, kau harus meminta izin dulu ke pemiliknya!" tegas Mr. F mengambil kembali dengan paksa.

"Emangnya siapa pemiliknya? Hah?" teriak Gajeel mengambil paksa lagi.

"Bolak-balik aja terus" celetus Lily tiba-tiba. Lily tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan mereka berdua.

"Aku yang mendapatkannya!" kata Lily dengan bangga.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" teriak Mr. F menyuruh akar-akar melilit pada tubuh Lily. Akar-akar tersebut berhasil melilitkan dirinya pada tubuh Lily. Bunga tersebut terlepas dari genggaman Lily karena akar tersebut telah melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat.

'_Lily!'_

"Kucing! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Yah!" ucap Lily dengan bangganya dan merubah dirinya menjadi Phanter Lily.

"Berubah!" teriak Mr. F Histeris.

Dengan tenaganya, Lily menghancurkan akar tersebut. Akar itu akhirnya terlepas dari tubuh Lily dengan mudahnya. Langsung saja Lily mengambil bunga Edelweis tersebut dari tangan Mr. F.

"Hei kucing si*l*n! berani sekali kau merebut bungaku! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" teriak Mr. F mengulurkan akar berduri sekarang. Akar duri tersebut mengenai Gajeel yang seang duduk dengan tenangnya.

'_Aw!' _teriak Levy kesakitan.

"Gawat! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku yang kena kau yang sakit. Gawat! Aku harus bersembunyi untuk sementara ini. Lily! Semuanya kuserahkan padamu!" ucap Gajeel meninggalkan Lily.

"Siap!" dengan sigap, Lily menonjok Mr. F dengan kuatnya. Mr, F terpental begitu jauh dari tempat ia berasal.

"Huu~ selesai juga" kata Lily mengelap keringat.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Mr. F kembali ke tempat keberadaan Lily dengan akar-akarnya itu.

"Jadi kau belum kalah? Baiklah!" Kali ini Lily menggunakan pedangnya untuk mengalahkan Mr. F.

"Tiak semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkanku. Aku itu kuat! Sangat kuat! Siapapun yang berani melawanku akan habis ditanganku!" kata Mr. F dengan suara yang diperkeras.

"Jangan bisanya bicara doing! Lalu, liat dong sekitarmu" Kata Lily menebas kepala Mr. F dengan pedangnya.

Kepal tersebut copot dari tubuhnya, tpi masih saja tetap bisa bergerak. Walaupun tidak bisa menyatu lagi, tapi dia masih kuat. Dengan kepala dan tubuhnya yang terpisah itu, Mr. F akan lebih mudah melawan Lily.

Yah~ karena ini lebih memusatkan pada Genre Friendship dan Romance, kita ke tempat Gajeel dan Levy saja. Urusan yang bertarung, tidak usah kita pedulikan! Kita tunggu saja nasibnya!# Plaak!

Tempat Gajeel berada sekarang ada di sebuah puncak yang terdapat sungainya.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Gajeel menanyakan keadaan Levy.

'_Tak apa, Cuma kegores duri ini. Sakitnya pun tak terlalu sakit. Palingan sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya hilang' kata Levy menjawab pertanyaan Gajeel._

"Oh, bagus deh kalau gitu. Jadi aku tak usah mengkhawatirkanmu terlalu berlebihan"

'_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meninggalkan Lily sendirian?'_

"Ya, aku percaya dia bisa melawan orang aneh itu sendirian" ucap Gajeel mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah ia basahkan di sungai tersebut.

"Lagian, tidak mungkin kan aku bertarung dengannya. Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak mau kau merasakan sakit yang seharusnya aku rasakan" lanjut Gajeel mengelap sedikit darah dari tempat terkena duri tersebut.

'_Aku suka dengan kata-katamu yang mau melindungiku. Tapi, kalau kau seperti ini terus, tidak mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Karena pasti masih banyak musuh di depan kita. Lagian, tidak mungkin kita terus-terusan berpangku tangan pada Lily. Lily juga perlu istirahat, Gajeel' _kata Levy panjang lebar.

"Aku tau, tapi, kalau kita masih punya sesuatu yang bisa kita andalkan, kenapa kita tidak mempercayainya? Aku sudah mempercayainya, jadi aku tidak boleh menghilangkan rasa kepercayaanku kepadanya" kata Gajeel yang sebenarnya.

'_Ya, aku tau. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi merasa ngantuk ya?' Tanya Levy._

"Aku juga ngantuk, apa mungkin?"

"Patner!" Lily berteriak memangil patnernya, Gajeel. Lily menghampiri mereka dengan wujud menjadi kucing lagi.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lily memastikan. _'Ya'_ jawab Levy.

"Ya, apa kau berhasil mengalahkan orang aneh itu?" Tanya Gajeel pada Lily yang sudah mulai pingsan.

"Kita akan tertidur selama dua minggu" kata Lily tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah tidur.

"Hei!" teriak Gajeel yang juga ikut menyusul Lily. Levy yang di dalam tubuh Gajeel pun ikut tertidur.

Ya, Mereka akan tertidur selama dua minggu. Kalau mereka tertidur selama dua minggu, nanti waktu yang tersisa adalah satu minggu 2 hari lagi. Akankah cukup untuk mengambil batu kristal tersebut? Yah~ kita lihat saja nanti…

Dua minggu telah berlalu~

"Hoam~ nyenyak sekali aku tidur" ucap Gajeel yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

'_Kau sudah bangun Gajeel?' _Tanya Levy yang ternyata dari tadi sudah terbangun.

"Ya, lalu, kenapa kita bisa tidur panjang seperti ini?" Tanya Gajeel pada Lily.

"Jadi katanya seperti ini,

'Hahahaha! Walaupun kau sudah berhasil mengalahkanku, Tapi kau tidak akan bisa pergi tempat ini dengan mudahnya… Karena kau dan temanmu itu akan tertidur selama dua minggu' Begitu, jadi, sekarang waktu yang tersisa berapa hari lagi?" Tanya Lily.

'_Satu minggu dua hari lagi' _jawab Levy.

"Satu minggu dua hari lagi. Kita harus bergerak dengan cepat" lanjut Gajeel.

'_Jadi, apakah kau mendapatkan bunganya?'_

"Jadi, apakah kau mendapatkan bunganya? Dia bertanya seperti itu" kata Gajeel.

"Ya, ini adalah bunga terakhir yang masih tersisa. Semua bunganya telah ia baker sampai habis. Lihat, yang ada hanyalah sebuah abu" Kata Lily memngembangkan sayapnya. "Kalau gitu langsung saja kita pergi ke tujuan berikutnya" kata Lily mengangkat Gajeel menuju tempat berikutnya, Sungai keramat.

Perlu waktu yang panjang untuk sampai kesana. Kesana saja memerlukan waktu tiga hari. Palingan mereka sampai disana dengan sisa waktu enam hari lagi. Udah gitu, waktu untuk mencarinya memerlukan waktu juga. Lalu, bagaimana kalau ada musuh?

Mereka telah sampai di Sungai Keremat. Seperti dugaan, waktu yang tersisa hanya enam hari lagi. Apakah sempat?

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan" kata Lily menurunkan Gajeel di daratan.

"Bagus, sekarang waktunya kita mencari batu kristal itu" kata Gajeel mulai mencari.

'_Gajeel, aku merasa batu kristal itu ada pada seseorang. Bukan, tapi rasanya batu kristal itu mendekat' _kata Levy.

"Mendekat? Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba da yang keluar dari dasar laut, Keluarlah… Putri Duyung!

"Cantiknya~" kata Gajeel.

'_Huh! Menyebalkan' _batin Levy mengatakan, bahwa ia cemburu. Kenapa bisa? Kayanya hati Levy perlahan-lahan mulai berubah.

"Kau kenapa Levy?" Tanya Gajeel.

'_Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kau harus cepat mengambil Batu Kristal yang ada pada putrid duyung itu! Dia menjadikan batu kristal tersebut menjadi kalung' _kata Levy. Gajeel melihat kalung yang digunakan putrid duyung tersebut dengan cepatnya.

"Sudah kuambil" katanya dengan bangga.

'_Bagus! Kita kembali sekarang!'_

"Yap!" Baru saja Gajeel mau melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba putri duyung tersebut malah marah dan menyerang Gajeel. Gajeel terluka akibat ulahnya dan Levy yang merasakan sakit tersebut.

"Levy! Kau tak apa?"

'_Nggak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau melawan dia! Karena Lily sudah ia kalahkan"_

"Tidak bisa! Aku pasti akan membuatmu kesakitan lagi kalau aku bertarung, aku menolaknya!"

'_Tapi, patnermu sudah tak berdaya lagi. Apa kau masih bisa percaya padanya?'_

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak mau membuat kamu kesakitan karena ulahku"

'_Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kamu lihat, apakah kamu mau melihat Lily mati dimakan sama monster itu?'_

"Lily!" Lily sepertinya mau dimakan oleh monster duyung tersebut.

'_Cepat!'_

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain bertarung!" Gajeel memukul monster itu dengan kerasnya sehingga Lily terlepas dari genggamannya.

'_Serang sekarang!'_

"Oke!"

Lily menyerang monster itu lagi, Serang terus dan terus. Nggak tau kapan bisa mengalahkan monster tersebut, Kini, Gajeel terkena cakaran monster tersebut.

'_Aw!'_

"Apa kau kesakitan?"

'_Tidak! Lanjutkan saja!'_

"Aku tau kau berbohong"

'_Aku tidak bilang kalau aku kesakitan tuh'_

"Walaupun kau tak berbicara, tapi hatimu yang telah berbicara"

'_Ya, aku memang kesakitan, tapi aku bisa menahan sakitnya!'_

"Tidak bisa!"

Kali ini Gajeel terkena serbuk-serbuk air yang begitu tajam.

'_Argh!' _Levy ternyata kesakitan.

"Benar kan kataku"

'_Tidak papa! Aku sanggup merasakan sakit ini. Asalkan, kau bisa mengalahkannya'_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

'_Gajeel!'_

"Maaf Levy, tapi aku tidak mau kau kesakitan" Gajeel memukul perutnya sendiri dengan kencang. Tentu saja Levy merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dasyat.

'_Gomen ne, Gajeel' _Levy pingsan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Hehe~ ternyata benar, kalau aku membuatnya piingsan, aku yang akan merasakan sakit tersebut. Maaf sebelumnya Levy, tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka.

Gajeel langsung menyerang monster duyung tersebut. Akhir yang di dapatkan adalah keberhasilan. Akhirnya Gajeel mendapatkan batu kristal tersebut.

"Levy, aku berhasil"

'_Ya, sekarang tempelkan semua bahan tersebut ke tubuhmu'_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

'_Ya, dan aku bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan. Begitu sakit'_

"Ya, yang penting kau selamat"

'_Ya, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah'_

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi di guild, Levy"

Jiwa Levy telah kembali ke tubuhnya lagi. Akhirnya~ Berhasil juga mereka melakukan tugasnya.

"Gajeel, sudah waktunya kita kembali" kata Lily.

"Kau sudah sadar patner?'

"Tentu saja"

Gajeel kembali ke guild dengan bantuan Lily….

.

.

.

Esoknya di taman dekat Guild~

"Gajeel!" panggil Levy.

"Hei! Kau sudah kembali ke tubuhmu rupanya" kata Gajeel mendekati Levy.

"Ya, makasih atas semuanya. Ini untukmu!" ucap Levy memberikan serangkaian bunga.

"Ini untukku?"

"Ya, ucapan terima kasih untuk semuanya"

"Oh"

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi"

"Apa?"

"Entah mengapa, perasaanku kepadamu menjadi berubah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aishitteru"

"Ha?"

"Ya… aku tau kamu tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, setidaknya…"

"Aku mengerti kok. Karena aku juga sama"

"Sama?"

"Ya, dan aku punya puisi untukmu"

"Puisi? Emangnya kau bisa membuat puisi"

"Namamu akan selalu kuingat, Wajahmu akan selalu terbayang, Tingkahmu akan selalu terkenang, Jiwmu aku selalu bersamaku. Walau sekarang kita terpisah, tapi kita akan selalu bersama"

"Hebat juga puisimu, tapi kau benar. Karena, Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel"

_The End_

Sekian~ bagaimana? Hasil yang cukup buruk kah? Shinji tidak bisa membuat ending yang bagus DX Jalan pertarungannya juga aneh, soalnya Shinji tidak bisa membuat cerita yang sedang bertarung juga DX

Oh ya, Arigatou yang sudah mau membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Fic 'Jiwaku ada Padamu, Gajeel'. Apa pendapat kalian?

Silakan semua yang ingin kalian tumpahkan, tumpahkanlah di Kotak Riview yang dibawah ini…

_**Kotak Rivew**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**v**_


End file.
